


Grand Theft Auto

by elismor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elismor/pseuds/elismor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story behind the first time Cap stole a car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Theft Auto

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Susan, who somehow managed to cajole me into picking up with my fic career after nearly a decade in retirement.

It’s an easy mistake to make--assuming that it was Bucky who taught him how to boost a car. He was a good guy, Buck, but he had a sly quality about him. A little loose around the edges in a way that the girls loved and their fathers hated. (Fathers loved Steve’s nice, solid, reliable edges. Their daughters...not so much.)

But, actually, it was Dum Dum. To look at him, you’d think he was all brute strength--no finesse in a ten mile radius. But Dum’s thick fingers were remarkably agile. He could crack a skull and then turn around to repair the inner workings of a pocketwatch, both without breaking a sweat. (Come to think of it, the girls loved him, too.)

It was an Adler. An officer’s car, parked outside an inn near Marburg. They were hoofing it back from a milk run--code for a raid on a supply depot--and had been left behind on account of “showboating”. (Buck was a good guy, but he had some serious shield envy.) There was absolutely no need to steal the car; they were within three miles of camp, in no danger, and it was a beautiful night for a stroll.

But there it was, gleaming in the moonlight; unguarded. He would have been content to walk. Or just to ride along in tacit approval, enjoying the plush interior and the breeze from the open windows. But Dum insisted that Steve do the honors. It was a necessary life-skill, he said. Right up there with how to roll cigarettes and knowing where the exits were at all times.

Steve had always been a quick study, but it still took five tries, quite a few swear words, and two rather painful electric shocks to get the thing going. At one point, he seriously considered just going into the inn and taking the keys by force. It had to be easier. And hurt less. Finally, though, she turned over and began to purr. The interior smelled of fine leather and cigars. He offered Dum the wheel.

They drove through camp four times. Showboating.


End file.
